My Life Story
by Kim Ee Da
Summary: hai ini kisahku. tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu, 4 orang kakak, 1 adik, 1 kakak ipar, dan 1 sepupu yang ganteng banget. juga perjuangan dikehidupan baruku disekolah baruku juga dalam mencari teman dan juga umm.. pacar? ini ceritaku, apa ceritamu? -KAISOO-. warning: genderswitch, OOC banget, typo, author baru, dll. Mind to RnR?
1. introduction

**My Life Story**

**Author: Kim Ee Da**

**Warning: OOC banget, genderswitch, tupo, author baru, dll**

**Genre: gak tau tentuin sendiri**

**Point of view: D.o (Do Kyungsoo)**

**happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai ini keluargaku. Aku tinggal dengan ayah ibu, 3 orang kakak perempuan, 1 kakak laki laki, 1 adik laki laki, 1 kakak ipar, dan 1 sepupuku yang paling ganteng.

**Kim Joonmyeon & Kim Yixing**

Well, ayahku bernama Kim Joonmyeon dan ibuku bernama Kim Yixing. Ayah 52 tahun ibu 48 tahun. Pasangan yang masih adem ayem. Hebat yah walau usia pernikahan mereka sudah hampir 30 tahun tapi mereka masih mesra banget. Benar benar pernikahan yang diidamkan semua orang..

**Kim Minseok & Kim Jongdae**

Kim Minseok, kakak pertamaku ini sedang mengandung 8 bulan anak pertamanya bersama suaminya Kim jongdae. Perutnya sangat besar karena ada dua jiwa didalam sana. Umurnya 26 tahun. Sayangnya suaminya tidak bisa menemaninya karena sedang berada ditengah laut mencari nafkah buat istri dan anak anaknya nanti.

**Kim Yifan **

Kakak keduaku bernama Kim Yifan. Lebih suka dipanggil Kris. Lebih keren katanya. 24 tahun. Kerja sebagai arsitektur yang suka pindah pindah kota. Gambarnya keren lohh. Gak pernah ketahuan pacaran sama mama. Aku juga sebenarnya gak tau dia punya pacar apa tidak. Jangan jangan diaa ma... tidak! Kakakku normal kok. Buktinya ada boneka panda dika.. eh boneka? Huahhh kakakku tdk normal T_T. baik lupakan.

**Kim Luhan**

kakak ketigaku bernama Kim Luhan. Umur 23 Tahun. Cewek paling peduli sama penampilan. Kalau masuk kamarnya banyak bangett aksesoris, parfum bertumpuk, dan barang barang untuk merawat dirinya yang lain yang aku tidak tau itu apa. Dari SMA suka gonta ganti pacar. Yang kudengar sih akhir akhir ini dia lagi dekat sama si Xiumin -pacar pertamanya di kampus- lagi. Selalu aja kalau ada kiriman barang kerumah pasti itu dari si tembem mirip Minseok unnie –Xiumin- untuk kakakku itu. Walau suka gonta ganti pacar, tapi umm.. gak tau juga sih dia cinta bener sama tuh mantan mantannya apa nggak, peduli apa aku. #plakk

**kim Baekhyun**

kakak keempatku suka banget pake eyeliner. Iya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Baekhyun. Umurnya 20 tahun. Anak kedokteran, men! Sebelumnya dia masuk di jurusan teknik elektro karena gagal tes kedokteran tapi dia tes lagi tahun depannya dan akhirnya lulus masuk kedokteran di SM University. Punya pacar dari SMP namanya Park Chanyeol. Awet? Gak. Waktu SMA sempet putus karena suatu masalah yang aku tidak tahu -tidak peduli- apa tapi akhirnya balikan lagi. Paling suka minta macem macem ke papa. Cewek manja. Tapi aku sayang Baekhyun. Dia selalu jadi motivatorku untuk tetap rajin belajar.

**Kim Kyungsoo**

Kim Kyungsoo, Itulah aku. Anak kelima dari keluar Kim. Umur 14 tahun jauh banget dengan kakakku Baekhyun. Cewek paling malas. Gak tau masak. Cuma bisa rebus mi sama goring telur ama nugget. Kamar kotor banyak debu. Dikamar juga mirip lautan buku. Pokoknya berantakan banget. Walau gitu tapi aku anak kesayangan kedua orang tuaku karena aku tidak suka minta macam-macam dan selalu nurut kalau disuruh. Punya cinta monyet waktu sd namanya Taehyung. Malu-maluin dah ceritanya. Aku juga anak aksel di SMP. Itulah mengapa kalau masuk kekamarku kalian hanya bakal liat buku dimana mana walau hanya di saat menjelang ujian baru aku buka dan baca bukunya, biasa anak malas. Tapi aku rangking 1 bertahan di kelas loh. Sekarang udah mau masuk SMA di Xoxo High School, sekolah paling elit di Korea. Udah lulus tinggal nunggu kapan mulai belajarnya. Satu satunya yang gak pernah pacaran dirumah itu aku. Dasar nerd -_-

**Kim Sehun**

Bocah yang paling kecil dirumah sekaligus anak yang terakhir lahir dikeluarga Kim adalah Kim Sehun. Umurnya masih 12 tahun. Cadel S. cowok yang suka banget jajan. Entah itu disekolah, waktu pulang sekolah, dirumah, ditempat les, pokoknya tiada hari tanpa jajan. Bahkan uang jajannya melebihi uang jajanku. Suka ngerumpi sama temen temennya buat main game online atau main ps 3. Pernah sekali aku baca sms dihpnya. Eh ternyata lagi bertengkr sama pacarnya. Iya pacar! Aku saja sebagai kakaknya belum pernah pacaran. Dasar anak jaman sekarang terlalu cepat dewasa -_-. Tapi aku juga gak peduli soal pacaran. Walau kadang ngegalau sendiri sih karena gak ada yang bisa diajak biacara.

**Lee Taemin**

Nah kalau soal cowok paling ganteng dirumah itu adalah sepupuku. Namanya Lee Taemin Ganteng Banget Pake Tanda Seru Tiga Kali. Umurnya 18 tahun. Gilaaaaa Cuma beda 4 tahun nyesel banget aku jadi sepupunya. Beruntung banget yang jadi pacarnya. Anaknya rajin bersih bersih rumah, pintar masak, rajin belajar, dancenya keren, pookoknya wow. Eittss tapi aku bukan suka loh sama dia Cuma kagum aja, yah kagum , mm.. kagum doang, IYA! Untung dia dilarang pacaran sama mamanya. Wah anak yang berbakti kepada orang tuaa. Tinggal dirumahku sejak tahun pertama dia masuk SMA. Pengen sekolah ditempat bagus katanya. Jadi mamanya yang lagi tinggal di China sana ke orang tuaku. Emang di China gak ada sekolah bagus yah? Aku yakin pasti ada alasan lain. Pernah kutanya alasannya tapi dia gak mau kasih tau. Gak tau juga sih dia popular disekolah atau nggak kan gak sama sekolah. Baru aja diterima di SM university jurusan farmasi.

Btw SM university itu banyak peminatnya loh, semua kakakku kuliah disitu nanti aku juga kkeke. Juga SMA yang kutempati belajar nanti itu sekolahnya Taemin oppa dulu. Sayangnya pas aku masuk, taemin oppa malah sudah lulus. Kami memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama T_T. kalau si Sehun juga bakal masuk SMP.

Sekian perkenalanku dengan orang orang terdekatku. Aku orangnya cukup diem juga jadi gak punya temen deket yang bisa dikenalin juga disini juga salah satu alas an mengapa aku gak punya pacar. Sebenarnya yang mauku certain disini bukan tentang kisah keluarga ataupun teman lebih kearah kisah kehidupan baruku yang masih labil ini di sekolah baru. Jadi perkenalan diatas buat apa? Yahh bukan apa apasih Cuma buat perkenalan tentang keluargaku supaya nanti kalau ada scene dirumahnya kalian gak bakalan bingung dengan mereka karena udah kenal duluan. Aku gak bisa liat masa depan jadi aku belum bisa certain kisahku di sekolahku nanti. Tunggu di chapter 2 aja oke? Hah semoga aja aku baik baik saja disana nanti. Dan aku juga kepikiran buat punya teman dekat di SMA. Cari teman gampang gak? Gatau ah akukan biasanya berada di pihak yang didekati bukan yang mendekati. Dan pasti orang yang dekat denganku hanya memanfaatkan kepintaranku saja. Jadinya aku juga yang jadi pihak yang menjauhi. Moga aja gak dibully nanti sama kakak kelas, juga ada yang naksir sama ak...ku? ehh naksir yahh kakanya mustahil deh. Gak ada yang pernah suka sama si nerd Kim Kyungsoo. Huh.. sudah nerd, gak ada yang suka, pasti aku jadi korban bullian orang nanti. Aku juga lebih muda 1 tahun dari mereka pasti aku dibully. Ehh kenapa malah jadi curhat? Maaf kalau kalian bosan membacanya guys.. dan sampai jumpa!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_tobecontiuned_**

**hello readers! aku orang baru disini dan masih awam dalam nulis ff walau bukan yang pertama kali. yang ini belum masuk ceritanya ini cuma semacam perkenalan dulu buat ceritanya. haha gaje yah? mohon maklumi saya..**

**please review and thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 1

Haii,, namaku Kim Kyungsoo. Anak kelima dari 6 bersaudara di keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang sederhana namun hangat. Umurku masih 14 tahun. Punya perasaan kagum kepada sepupu sendiri. bingung juga sih untuk apa aku menceritakan kisahku ini. Cuma kepikiran aja buat ceritain kisah kehidupan smaku aja. Hahaha, well baiklah ini kisahku...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Life Story**

**Author: Kim Ee Da**

**Warning: OOC banget, genderswitch, tupo, author baru, dll**

**Genre: gak tau tentuin sendiri**

**Point of view: D.O (Do Kyungsoo)**

**happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sehun sudah makan belum?"

"love is an open door~~ with you, with you, with you!"

"Krith hyung lama banget dikamar mandinya umma"

"Sehun dikamar mandi yang lain aja aku masih lama"

"papa kapan belikan Baekhyun hape baru?"

"nanti, emang hape kamu yang lama kenapa?"

"kapan kembali kerumah? Sikembar rindu pelukan papanya"

"huh.. haruskah aku putus saja sama dia, Taem?"

"siapa emang?"

"blubublububblub"

Grrrr.. sial selalu saja ribut begini. Emang yah kalau punya kamar yang letaknya strategis begini atau bisa dibilang dekat dengan ruang keluarga, suara-suara seperti itu sudah sering kedengaran sampai dikamarku. Gak tau apa kalau aku lagi butuh konsentrasi penuh. Iya konsentrasi. Besok adalah hari pertamaku benar benar belajar di Xoxo High School. Setelah menjalani mos yang menguji fisik dan mental siswa selama 1 minggu, akhirnya kami-para siswa baru- telah resmi menjadi siswa Xoxo High School. Dan karena itu, aku harus menyusun rencana yang akan kulakukan di sekolah nanti agar tidak terlihat memalukan dan umm.. nerd. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk membuat kenangan sebaik mungkin di SMA. Bukankah orang bilang kenangan yang paling indah adalah saat SMA. Hahaha..

Baiklah aku lelah berpikir. Coba kita liat sudah sampai mana tulisanku..

**-Plan KK-**

**1. Senyum**

**2. masuk kelas yang bertuliskan X.1**

**3. pilih tempat duduk yang kosong, dan memang tidak ada yang tempati**

**4. mengikuti pelajaran disekolah**

**5. pulang**

Ehh.. hmm.. umm.. inikan seperti yang sudah biasa kulakukan. Ughh harus ada yang diubah dari sini. Mm.. ahh begitu yah. Kucoret kata pulang dinomor lima dan kuganti menjadi menyapa dan-

"aku diajak kencan sama si Umin!"

Mengajak kencan-

/BRAKK

"Kyung! Taemin bilang,, cdahglslgsfds"

Taemin. WHAT! Salah, aku salah tulis itu suwerrr! Bukan itu yang mau kutulis. Terkutuklah kau yang tiba tiba membuka pintu. Ohh si Luhan juga harus dihabisi.

"oyy, kau dengar tidak sih? Serius amat sama buku" ohh ternyata si Yipan. Kutolehkan wajahku kearahnya dan menatapnya horror. Si Yipan sempat bergidik ngeri melihatku tapi sesaat kemudian dia langsung merampas buku tempatku menulis 'plan kk' yang ada ditanganku.

"emang apa yang kau kerjakan, ohh plan KK. Hmm.. KK itu Kim Kyungsoo. Ohh apa ini nomor limanya, hahaha.. oii Taemin.. gfdfajshflkjasjdlf" langsung aja kubekap mulutnya pakai bantal yang ada didekatku dan mencoba meraih buku yang masih ada ditangannya tapi dia meluruskan tangannya menjahi buku itu dariku.

"yak Yipan kembalikan buku itu! Yang itu salah tulis,, yak kembalikan!"

"mmmmgghhh... ahh yak! Panggil aku Kris oppa, dan aku tidak akan mengembalikan buku ini" katanya setelah terlepas dari bantal dan menyembunyikan bukuku itu dibalik punggungnya.

"ada apa hyung, kau memanggilku?" uwahhh kenapa juga oppa gantengku ini datang tiba tiba. Yipan hanya nunjukin cengiran anehnya sedangkan aku sudah memalingkan wajahku yang memerah.

"Kyungsoo mau ngajakin kamu kencan katanya"

.

Njjiirr..

.

"grr... sudah kubilang itu salah tuliss kalian terlalu ribut. Aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan menulis apa yang kalian bilang." Aku menatap tajam kakakku.

"ohh boleh juga, sudah lama aku tidak diajak kencan sama orang. Kapan kita pergi?"

.

ssssiiiiinggggg

.

WATDA... aku Cuma menganga denger jawaban dari oppa gantengku itu. Sedangkan Kris-baiklah aku akan memanggilnya itu-

"bwahahahahahahahahah"dasar gilaaa

"o-oppa tadi itu benar benar salah tulis, aku tidak bermaksud buat ngajak oppa ke..ken-"

"ohh gitu yah.. mm.. yasudahlah gak apa apa belajar yang rajin yah" ggkyakkk! Gak tau sebenarnya pengen senang atau sedih soalnya setelah bicara tadi mukanya Taemin oppa tiba tiba jadi suram. Tapi dia juga bilang belajar yang rajinn lalu ngusap rambutku sebelum pergi dari kamar. HUAHH! Huh..huh.. baiklah...

.

Tenang.

.

"hahahahah hiks.. hahaha.. hiks..huhuhuahah" ohh baiklah aku hampir saja melupakan sosok yang ada didepanku sekarang ini. pada akhirnya, Aku mengadahkan tanganku kearahnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"kembalikan. Buku. Sekarang."

"huhu.. hum.. hum... hahaha... hum.. fyuhhh... baiklah ini kukembalikan" dia memberikanku buku itu dan beranjak dari posisinya dan sempat mengacak rambutku dulu sebelum keluar. Ehh tunggu..

"bukannya tadi ada sesuatu yang kau bilang padaku?" tanyaku.

"ohh, itu aku sampai lupa hahaha kamu sih ga denger dari tadi. Lupain aja gak penting juga hahah" dan akhirnya menghilang dari kamarku.

Aku hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala. Gila kali tuhh anak ketawa terus dari tadi. Setelah itu aku menyiapkan buku-buku yang akan kugunakan untuk belajar besok disekolah. Ohh juga buku yang ada 'plan KK' nya. Setelah selasai kurebahkan tubuhku dikasur dan mencoba untuk tidur.

"dikabarkan..blablablaa marsyanda..blablabla olga syahputra...djks"

Siapasih yang nonton gossip jam segini ugh.. mengganggu banget. huhuhu pengen tidur. Ngantuk banget :'(

"nothing it's something! Stop it~~ nooooo"

Ohh itu aja.. aku suka lagunya jangan diganti chanelnya.

"hahahaha aku siap aku siap aku siap"

Ughh.. kenapa digantii ah sudahlah bukannya aku harusnya tidur. Besok tidak boleh telat masuk sekolah. Yahh aku harus tidur sekarang. Sekarang. Tidurr.

.

.

"oohhh she waaaants me, ooohh she's gooot me~"

Ohh she hurtsss me~ huahh gak bisa tidur. Haruskah aku keluar dan mematikan tv nya? Hmm.. malas keluar kamar... tidur aja. Nngrrk-mendengkur-

.

.

.

-keesokan harinya-

"Kyungsoo bangun nak.. cepat bangun.." itu suara mama. Um.. ngantuk.. gak mau bangunn

"Kyungsoo hari ini sekolahkah? Jangan sampai telat ini sudah jam setengah tujuh lebih" iyaa trus kenapa.. aku ngantuk..

'_pintu gerbang sekolah ditutup pukul 07.00'_

Langsung saja kubuka mataku lebar lebar, lompat dari tempat tidur, sambar handuk, masuk kamar mandi. Mandi secepat cepatnya.

"ckckck dasar.. cepat yah mandinya habis itu sarapan"

"gak bisa sarapan mah, udah telatt" kataku sambil nyiram badan.

"makan 1 roti aja yang penting makan. Kamu upacarakan hari ini?"

Cklek

"tumben cepat" itu kakakku Luhan yang bicara.

"iya ma, aku pakai baju dulu"

.

.

.

Baiklah untung saja aku tiba tiba teringat kata kata Pembina mosku tadi. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan bangun bangun-seram amat- dan juga akan terlambat. Tapi ini juga terlambat aku sedang berada di halte nunggu bus yang menuju ke sekolahku lewat. Kuliat jam yang ada di tangan kiriku. 06.56. 4 menit lagi gerbang ditutup. jarak dari rumah ke sekolah kalau naik bus kata Taemin oppa sekitar 10 menitan. Habis itu harus jalan lagi tapi gak jauh banget. Huhh telat banget... tapi ini hari pertamaku sekolah, aku tidak boleh bolos. Yah, tidak boleh! ahh itu dia busnya,,

.

Busett banyak banget orang disini emang udah biasa begini yah? Inikan pertama kalinya aku naik bus jadi gak tau. Biasanya dianter papa kesekolah, tapi sekarang udah dilarang. Belajar mandiri katanya. Mana aku gak dapat tempat duduk lagi disini jadi harus berdiri. Yakin banget sampai disekolah pegel-pegel nih kaki.

Dan akhirnya aku sudah keluar dari bus tersebut. Taemin oppa... Gak jauh apanya... Jelas-jelas itu jauh banget. Oke emang gak sejauh Korea dan Indonesia, tapi emang jauh. Bodohnya aku yang tidak pernah memperhatikan apa saja yang berada disekitar sekolahku ini waktu mos dulu. kalau tau begini harus bangun cepat cepat lain waktu. saat aku mulai berlari karena udah telat, aku melihat sebuah sepeda terbaring mengenaskan di trotoar. Ohh bukan Cuma sepeda, ternyata pemiliknya juga bernasib sama. Karena khawatir orang itu kenapa kenapa, Aku buru buru berjalan kearahnya.

"hei, kau tidak apa apa?" tanyaku saat sudah berada di depannya sambil berjongkok untuk melihat keaadaanya. Hiaaa darah! Sikunya berdarah! Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ketakutan lalu mencari sesuatu yang mungkin ada di dalam tasku.

"..."

"mm.. mungkin kau membutuhkan ini" kataku sambil menyodorkannya sebuah plester obat tanpa memalingkan wajahku. Ini seperti yang dinovel novel... seseorang terluka, kau menolongnya, dia mengucapkan terima kasih, berkenalan, dan akhirnya pacaran. Waaaa apa itu akan terjadi padaku? Seandainya dia laki laki...ehh jadi dia perempuan yah?

"apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu sopan santun? Tatap lawan bicaramu kalau bicara" ohh dia laki laki? Aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikannya tadi. Bukan itu masalahnya! apa yang dia bilang tadi?

"apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu caranya berterima kasih?"ucapku lalu menoleh kearahnya jengkel. Dia lalu mengembalikan plester obat yang tadi kuberikan ke dia dan mengarahkan sikunya yang terluka di depan wajahku. Otomatis aku memundurkan wajahku.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan..." kataku sambil berusaha agar tidak melihat kearah sesuatu yang berwarna merah dan bercampur tanah yang ada didepan wajahku saat ini.

"itu kau yang memberikanku itu jadi kau juga yang harus memasangnya di sini" dia menunjuk sikunya.

"shirreo.. aku tidak mau"

"wae? Ohh jangan bilang kalau kau takut sama darah. Cih, Ciri ciri anak manja"

"mwo?! Bagaimana denganmu, apa meminta seseorang memasangkan plester obat di tanganmu bukan ciri ciri anak manja?"

"aku hanya memintamu membantuku, siapa tahu nanti aku bisa membalas budimu itu" cih, what did you say?

"dengan cara kau memaksanya?! Haah!" oke aku tau kalau aku mulai sewot.

"kalau kau tidak mau membantuku kau tidak perlu mengampiriku tadi, huh. Oh, gerbang sekolah udah tertutup dari tadi atau masih baru-baru aja?" tanya orang itu lalu berdiri sambil membersihkan debu yang melekat dibajunya lalu memberdirikan sepedanya kembali. Dia memakai seragam yang sama denganku. Ohh, dia satu sekolah denganku. Waa, kenapa aku selalu lambat menyadari sesuatu. Oh dan dia tadi bertanya tentang gerbang sekolah udah tertutup. Wait what? Langsung aja aku cek jam di jam tanganku. 07.47

"waaaaaaa aku terlambat... aku tidak peduli lagi denganmu selamat tinggal!" lalu berlari secepatnya menuju sekolah.

"heii tunggu! Siapa namamu?" hah? Ngapain juga dia Tanya namaku. Aku memutar badanku kembali menghadapnya.

"aku? I'm iron man!" sambil pose ala pahlawan bertopeng di kartun sinchn.

"ohh man? Kupikir kau perempuan itu seragam perempuan bukan laki laki kau tahu" ugh.. kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu disaat seperti ini...

"I don't care! Selamat tinggal!" lalu kembali berlari kearah sekolah.

"baiklahh sampai ketemu nanti! by the way in the way busway aku Kai"

Peduli apa aku sama namanya. Aku tidak akan mau bertemu dengan orang seperti itu lagi. Dia membuatku benar benar telat di hari pertama sekolah dan juga mengahancurkan moodku. Dan kenapa juga dia terlihat santai begitu. Seperti dia tidak takut telat masuk sekolah. Ahh itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah gara gara dia aku jadi badmood dan kalau badmood pengennya nekukin ujung bibir kebawah dan itu sama dengan menggagalkan rencana pertamaku. Huhuhu T_T

.

.

.

Sekarang aku udah ada dipintu gerbang sekolah. Jalan mondar-mandir kayak orang bingung. Memang bingung. Gerbang udah terkunci. Malah gemboknya besar amat pula. Upacara juga udah selesai. Huaahhh terlambat banget. Gimana ini. masa dihari pertama sekolah malah gak hadir.. eotteokhae, eotteokhae, eotteokhae, eott-

"heii ngapain kamu?" huh aku mendengar suara orang. Langsung aja aku noleh kearah sumber suara dan nemuin seorang namja muda tapi agak tua (?)-sepertinya dia guru- natap aku tajam. hii mukanya serem.

"ehh pak maaf pak saya ngaku saya telaaaaaaat bangeettt tapi biarkan saya masuk pak saya masih ba-"

"saya tidak peduli kamu siapa, yang saya tau kamu itu terlambat jadi tidak usah masuk. PULANG SANA!" kenapa anda begitu jahat kepada hambaa

"tapi pak,, masa hari pertama saya masuk sekolah malah gak hadir sih pak?"

"menyemenyemenyemenyemnyemneyemye...blubublubublubuubublub..." huhuhu pak, kata-kata anda membuat saya hampir menitikkan air mata. Tapi gak perlu ceramah juga kali. Kayak aku bakal denger aja -_-

Setelah cukup lama mendengar ceramah dari guru tadi akhirnya dia membuka pintu gerbang dan membiarkanku masuk.

"lain kali jangan terlambat lagi. Kau beruntung karena masih baru"

"wahh terima kasih pak, saya janji tidak akan terlambat lagi"

"ohh dan jangan panggil saya 'pak'. Panggil saya Leeteuk Songsaengnim saja.. saya guru BK disini" ohh guru BK.. pantes. Pantes apa? Pantesssaaan galakk.

"nama kamu siapa?"dia mulai natap aku serius.

Sh*t

Dia guru BK. Aku terlambat. Dia Tanya namaku. kalau sudah begitu, Pasti aku bakal kena point. Huahh sial banget nasibku dihari pertama sekolah udah dapet point.

"hello kau dengar tidak?"

"o-oh nama saya Ki-Kim Kyungss-soo Songsaeng"sumpah aku takut banget.

"ohh nama yang cantik, sama kayak orangnya"huh? Perasaanku jadi benar benar gak enak sekarang tiba-tiba dipuji.

"eheheheh... maksih Songsaeng, saya sudah boleh masuk ke kelas tidak?"

"siapa bilang kamu bisa masuk kelas, lari keliling lapangan upacara 10 kali baru kekelas" WTF. Udah kuduga pasti akhirnya dihukum juga.

"cepatt sekarang. Dan jangan coba-coba kabur, karena saya bakal ngawasin dari pinggir lapangan" iya, iya deh.. nasib.. nasib.

.

.

.

Huh.. huh.. capek bangettt ini baru 2 kali putar tapi capeknya udah kebangetan pake tanda seru lima kali. Bagaimana tidak, ini lapangan luasnya udah kayak lapangan sepak bola. Lebay. Tapi emang luas bangeeeet... sabar Kyung! Sebentar lagi nyampe tiang bendera. Sebentar lagi tiga putaran terlewati. Tapi udah lemes bangetttt udah kayak pengen pingsan. Pandanganku juga mulai mengabur.. dan akhirnya...

.

/brugg

.

Ehh... aku gak jadi ciuman sama tanah.. ohh ada yang nolongin aku. Pantes aja aku ngerasa kayak ada yang ngelingkarin tangannya dibahu dan pinggangku.. kalau yang nolong aku itu cowok udah kayak cerita menstrim banget.. tabrakan-ditolong-saling tatap-kenalan-pacaran. Baiklah lupakan.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku dan coba nyesuain penglihatan yang sempat kabur tadi. Dan yang kulihat adalah... cowok. Ganteng. Natep aku. Dalem banget. Waaa bener-bener kayak cerita menstrim. Tapi aku anti menstrim jadi aku natap balik dia dengan tatapan lepaskan-tanganmu-dariku. Mengerti dengan maksud tatapanku itu, ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku-gila ambigo-.

"upss, sorry" katanya sambil ngusap tengkuk canggung.

"ehehe... gak papa, emm.. seharusnya aku yang minta maaf.. umm udah nabrak sembarangan.." waaa canggung banget.. harus ada pengalihan, harus ada pengalihann

"heiii Kyungsoo! Saya menyuruhmuu untuk lari, bukannya bermesraan dilapangan, cepat lanjutkan!" spontan aja aku noleh ke Leeteuk Songsaeng. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti.

"b-baik songsaeng!" lalu aku noleh lagi ke cowok yang ada didepanku ini.

"umm... aku lari lagi yah?" gila canggung lagi.

"o-oh iya silanhkan la-" maaf bukan maksudku untuk langsung lari tanpa mendengarmu menyelesaikan kalimatmu. Tapi wajahnya Leeteuk songsaeng itu serem banget jadinya aku takut dan lanjut lari, sorry. Aku sempet lirik kearah tempat aku dan cowok tadi tabrakan varusan dan ngedapatin dia masih berdiri disana natep aku sambil tersenyum. Err mungkin akunya yang gr sih tapi jangan jangan dia jatuh cinta sama aku? Love at first sight, cool! Ahh bodo amat. Yang penting sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan lariku dulu. Entah kenapa tenagaku langsung bertambah setelah bertemu dia. Rasanya kayak ngelepasin rindu. Oke baiklah, aku juga mual dengan kalimat barusan jadi abaikan saja.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku selesai menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan Leeteuk songsaeng tepat-gak tepat banget sih- saat bel istirahat bunyi. Aku langsung beranjak dari lapangan dan pergi ke kelasku.

Saat aku masuk kedalam kelas, udah tidak ada lagi siswa yang berada didalamnya. iyalah,, sekarang kan istirahat pasti semua murid-murid udah pada keiaran ke kantin beli makanan. aku lalu mengedarkan pandanganku kearah bangku bangku disitu mencari bangku mana yang tidak ada tasnya dan mendapati bangku di barisan ketiga dari depan yang menghadap langsung dari papan tulis. Ngerti gak? Yang penting bangku itu tepat ditengah tengah kelas. Bangku yang disampingnya juga kosong, tapi aku lebih milih yang pertama aku liat aja jadi aku meletakkan tasku di bangku tersebut. Baru aja aku mau duduk..

"Heii, kau!" aku langsung dibikin kaget sama suara orang yang tiba-tiba aja ada dibelakangku.

"huh dare?" aku memutar badanku dan melihat kearah orag yang tiba-tiba aja mengagetkanku tadi. Dan yang kuliat adalah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_tobecontiuned_**

**Hello readers! hahahahaha (?) akhirnya nae ngapdet chapter pertamanya. oke.. aku tau ff ini aneh, maklumi aja author baru. awalnya mau pake lo-gue di nih ff tapi biasanya kalau pake logue itu bawaanya humor, nahh karena takut kalau buat fanfic humor malah jadi krenyess jadinya yahh gini. gak bisa ngungkapin dengan kata kata. #plakk**

**terharu banget soalnya ada aja yang nyempetin waktunya cuma buat baca ni ff apalagi kalau udah ngereview. aku berharap aja ada yang masih niat ngeriview setelah baca ni ff. kalau gak direview gakk.. gak usah tau, ini rahasianya author. baiklah saatnya saya membalas review. gak elit banget bahasanya -_-**

**younlaycious88 : sehun masih kecil gak usah di pairing sama siapa siapa dulu, tunggu waktunya dia dewasa. wkwkwk. Luhan sama Xiumin? umm.. kurang tau juga tunggu aja chapter kedepannya, hehe..dan anaknya si sulay itu bukan 5 tapi 6. Kyungsoo nya diitung gak tuh? jangan buat kyungsoo terus tersakiti (?) kyungsoo cuma pendek bukan berarti dia gak keliatan. sekali-sekali melihatlah kebawah #ditabokdio. makasih udah review :)**

**yixingcom : itu Kyungsoo ceritain pas sebelum masuk sekolah. jadi dia belum kenal sama si jongin. ahh jongin pacarnya kyungsoo? mungkin iya hahaha. awalnya juga pengen buat luhan ma baek jaid sahabatnya kyungsoo tapi yang gitu udah mainstream. mainstream is not my style #plakk (padahal ceritanya menstrim banget). makasih udah review :)**

**sekali lagi terrima kasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk membaca ff ini dan juga mau ngereview.**

**so... please review and Thankyou! **


	3. Chapter 2

Haii,, namaku Kim Kyungsoo. Anak kelima dari 6 bersaudara di keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang sederhana namun hangat. Umurku masih 14 tahun. Punya perasaan kagum kepada sepupu sendiri. bingung juga sih untuk apa aku menceritakan kisahku ini. Cuma kepikiran aja buat ceritain kisah kehidupan smaku aja. Hahaha, well baiklah ini kisahku...

Previous Chapter:

Saat aku masuk kedalam kelas, udah tidak ada lagi siswa yang berada didalamnya. Lalu aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah bangku bangku disitu mencari bangku mana yang tidak ada tasnya dan mendapati bangku di barisan ketiga dari depan yang menghadap langsung dari papan tulis. Ngerti gak? Yang penting bangku itu tepat ditengah tengah kelas. Bangku yang disampingnya juga kosong, tapi aku lebih milih yang pertama kau liat aja jadi aku meletakkan tasku di bangku tersebut. Baru aja aku mau duduk..

"Heii, kau!" aku langsung dibikin kaget sama suara orang yang tiba-tiba aja ada dibelakangku.

"huh dare?" aku memutar badanku dan melihat kearah orag yang tiba-tiba aja mengagetkanku tadi. Dan yang kuliat adalah..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Life Story**

**Author: Kim Ee Da**

**Warning: OOC banget, genderswitch, tupo, author baru, dll**

**Genre: gak tau tentuin sendiri**

**Point of view: D.O (Do Kyungsoo)**

**happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"huh dare?" aku memutar badanku dan melihat kearah orag yang tiba-tiba aja mengagetkanku tadi. Dan yang kuliat adalah seseorang. Eh maksudnya 2 orang, cowok. tapi yang satunya lebih keliatan kayak monyet. Soalnya ditangan kirinya dia lagi pegang 1 sisir pisang, trus ditangan kanannya ada pisang yang sudah dimakan setengahnya. Hahaha

"WHAAAT! Kau bilang dare! Aku tau kalau aku suka makan pisang tapi gak usah ngejek panggil aku monyet! ajdgkdfhl"

(A/N: dare didaerahnya author artinya monyet^^)

.

O.o

.

.

.

Dia bilang apa?

"nyuk, santai ajaa kali, lagi pula dare dalam bahasa inggris artinya berani. Masa dibilang berani, marah, ckckck. Ciri-ciri orang gagal jadi superman nih (?)" temannya yang dari tadi Cuman berdiri disampingnya nepuk bahu tuh cowok yang pegang pisang.

"ummm, maaf tapi aku tidak mengerti yang kalian biacarakan. Dare dalam bahasa jepang artinya siapa. aku bertanya, Kalian siapa?" aku berdiri menghadap mereka. Mereka berdua Cuma menanggapinya dengan membulatkan mulut mereka tanda mengerti.

"aku Lee Donghae, yang makan pisang itu Lee Hyukjae. Orang-orang bilang sih kami kembar Cuma beda bapak ibu doang. Soalnya kita sudah selalu main bersama sejak kita masih pake popok. Eh dan aku gak suka makan ikan loh, jadi jangan panggil aku ikan, oke? Kalau si kunyuk sih kau panggil monyet boleh aja soalnya dia suka makan pisang. Tapi aku juga suka, eh tapi eunhyuk aja yang kau panggil monyet yah. Namamu?" menganga aja. tuh bocah, yang ditanya apa yang dijawab apa. Aku Cuma nanya mereka siapa malah jadinya curhat. Dasar aneh -_-

"emm, namaku Kim Kyungsoo. Panggil Kyungsoo saja" jawabku.

"haii Kyungsoo" sapa mereka berdua kompak. Tau gak episode spongebob yang jual coklat trus Patrick bilang 'hai sayang' kepelanggan. Seperti itu lah kira kira mereka berdua.

"ohh iya aku lupa. Hei! bangku yang kau tempati itu bangkuku. Kau cari tempat yang lain aja" si eunhyuk, eh kunyuk, eh namanya tadi siapa? Ah bodo amat. Tuh monyet langsung meletakkan tasnya dimejaku.

"yaakk! Meja disebelah kosong, kau duduk disitu aja"

"gak mau, kau saja yang duduk disana. Aku sudah boking nih tempat duduk sejak tadi pagi, asal kau mau tau" dia mengangkat tasku dan menyerahkannya padaku dengan kasar.

"emang tadi kau duduk dimana? Kenapa tidak disitu saja?" tanyaku padanya. Dia sudah duduk dibangku yang tadi belum sempat kududuki. Dia menunjuk kerah bangku paling depan, masih selurusan dengan bangku yang diduduki si monyet sekarang.

"guru yang tadi mengajar bodinya seksi banget, sih. Gak tau apa itu Cuma ngundang dosa, aku masih mau masuk surga jadi lebih baik pindah" apa itu? Sok alim atau emang alim nih anak. Gak nyadar tadi dia abis ngebentak anak yang tidak tau apa apa (?)

"ya udah, aku aja yang duduk disitu" aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka sambil menghentak hentakkan kaki tanda kesal.

Aku meletakkan tasku dibangku yang tadi ditunjuk cowok penggemar pisang itu. Baru aja aku mau duduk..

"Heii, kau!" aku langsung dibikin kaget sama suara orang yang tiba-tiba aja ada dibelakangku. Ehh dejavu. Baru aja sedetik yang lalu ini terjadi eh kejadiannya terulang lagi.

Aku menggeram. Siapa lagi pelakunya kali ini. aku benar benar pengen duduk tau gak? Aku membalikkan badanku dan mendapatkan cowok yang tidak mau dipanggil ikan menatapku serius.

"apa?" ucapku kesal

"kau tidak boleh duduk disitu, lebih baik kau duduk disana" ia menunjuk meja kosong yang ada disamping temannya.

"kenapa lagi sekarang hah? Kau mau bilang kalau ini tempat dudukmu? Maaf saja tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan tempat ini dengan mudah" aku merentangkan kedua tanganku dan menatapnya seolah mengatakan jangan-ganggu-anakku(?). orang itu Cuma menggaruk tengkuknya.

"enggh, sebenarnya tempat dudukku disana" ia menunjuk tempat duduk yang tepat berada dibelakang bangku kosong yang disamping Hyukjae. Ah iya itu namanya si monyet itu, mungkin..

"sepertinya eunhyuk menyukaimu, dan aku juga merasa ingin berteman denganmu. Ayolah.. duduklah didepanku" aku menatapnya cengo. wah jadi si monyet itu menyukaiku? Tuh orang yang tidak mau dipanggil ikan Cuma menggosok gosokkan kedua tangannya memohon. Eh jadi namanya Eunhyuk bukan hyukjae? Terus yang didepanku sekarang siapa namanya tadi? Ahh ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

"aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen dikantin kalau kau mau duduk disitu" dia masih menggosok gosokkan tangannya didepanku. Aku risih juga sih liat dia begitu jadi aku nyerah aja. Aku berjalan kearah bangku kosong tersebut dan meletakkan tasku di bangku itu. Baru aja aku mau duduk..

"hei kauu" TAT. Apa lagi sekarang, gak tau apa dari tadi aku belum pernah merasakan bagaimana hangatnya bangku di kelas baruku sejak masuk kelas tadi.

"Donghae bilang dia mau mentraktirku makan ramen dikantin. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu. Ini sangat jarang donghae mau mentraktirku jadi kuiyain saja. Tapi kenapa dia menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu juga? Dia suka sama kamu yah?" O.O lama lama aku jadi gemas sendiri aja liat mereka berdua. Kalau bicara selalu panjang lebar. Curhat lagi, ohh dan namanya donghae yahh maaf aku juga lupa namanya. Dan tadi dia Tanya apa donghae suka sama aku. Sebenarnya yang suka aku itu siapa? Ehh tunggu dulu, kayak ada orang yang suka sama aku aja -_- dasar jones!

"ohh dia memang tadi mengajakku makan ramen dikantin, baiklah ayo" aku jalan mendahuluinya.

"ehh tunggu dulu.. jadi benar donghae suka sa-"

/KRIIIIIING (suara bel bunyi)

"enggrhhh... ARRGHH! KENAPA KESIALANKU TIDAK PERNAH BERHENTI!" aku berteriak teriak gaje sambil salto (?) dikelas. Siswa siswi yang baru aja kembali kekelas hanya menatapku aneh. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku sejak tadi pagi. Ughh semua ini gara dia, aaarghh bahkan aku tidak ingat bagaimana rupanya. Bodo amat.

"emm, Kyungsoo kau tidak apa-apa? Jeongmal mianhae, bel udah bunyi. Nanti aja yah pas pulang sekolah, yah?" Donghae datang menghampiriku dan mengusap bahuku pelan. berusaha menenangkanku kayaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke tempat dudukku dengan wajah lesu.

Dan seorang guru cantik dan bertubuh bohai memasuki kelas. Sebelum guru itu mengajar iya memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namanya.. gak ingat, yang penting dipanggil hwang saemnim. Setelah dia memperkenalkan diri giliran murid muridnya yang disuruh memperkenalkan diri. Seingatku sih ada yang namanya, Sungkyu, Kyuhyun, Suzy, jungkook, dan yang lain-lain. Lupa namanya. Beruntunglah kalian yang namanya masih kuingat. Sekarang gilirannya Eunhyuk yang memperkenalkan diri, setelah itu aku. Harus bersiap-siap..

"annyeonghasseo, Lee Hyukjae imnida. Biasa dipanggil Hyukjae, tapi Donghae biasanya manggil aku Eunhyuk. Tapi kalian panggil hyukjae saja yah. Aku dan Donghae udah kayak saudara kembar Cuma beda bapak ibu doang. soalnya kita udah sering bersama sejak kita berdua masih pake popok. Ah, dan aku suka makan pisang, tapi jangan panggil aku monyet. Donghae aja, soalnya dia juga suka makan pisang. Tapi aku lebih suka manggil dia Ikan, soalnya mukanya mirip ikan, dan-" semua orang dikelas natap dia cengo.

"emm, maafkan saem Hyukjae, tapi masih banyak temanmu yang belum memperkenalkan diri. Jadi segitu saja yah dulu" hwang saem menyela perkataannya.

'akhirnyaaa' batin semua orang yang ada dalam kelas.

"selanjutnya" Hwang saem menunjukku. Aku lalu berdiri dari bangku dan mulai memperkenalkan diriku.

"Haii,, namaku Kim Kyungsoo. Anak kelima dari 6 bersaudara di keluarga Kim. Umurku 14 tahun. Hari tersial dalam hidupku adalah hari ini. kamshahamnida" aku membungkukkan badanku lalu duduk kembali ke tempat dudukku. Baiklah, aku tau itu perkenalan yang aneh terlihat dari tatapan orang orang dikelas yang menatapku aneh. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu semua orang betapa menderitanya aku hari ini.

Setelah semuanya memperkenalkan diri, pelajaranpun berlangsung. Nothing special. Aku sudah badmood banget soal semua yang terjadi hari ini. sekarang aku berada dikantin. Ngaduk-aduk ramen yang ada didepanku tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya. Yah, Sesuai janjinya, Donghae mentraktirku dan Eunhyuk makan ramen. Suasana di kantin juga sepi soalnya sudah jam pulang sekolah. Sumpah suasananya mendukung banget.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa apa?" aku diam saja. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

kulirik donghae yang sedang bermain hape sambil sesekali memakan ramennya. Ugh, dia bertanya seolah dia khawatir tapi tingkahnya benar-benar keliatan tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Kulirik lagi orang yang duduk disamping Donghae. Wow, dia sudah menghabiskan 3 mangkuk, bahkan mangkuk yang ke 4 juga sudah hampir habis, dasar rakus.

"HAH! EUNHYUK GAWAT! Choco masuk rumah sakit!" Donghae ngedorong kedua bahunya Eunhyuk gak nyante.

"AWBHA! BWOBHO MFAUK FAH BHAFIT?! (apa! Choco masuk rumah sakit?!)" Eunhyuk lalu mempercepat makannya hingga mangkuk keempatnya habis lalu mereka berdua pergi tanpa pamit kepadaku. Haah, untung aja si Donghae udah bayar tadi. Ogah aja aku bayar makanan mereka apalagi si Eunhyuk.

Aku hanya memandang miris kepergian mereka. AH, aku baru ingat soal 'plan KK' yang aku buat tadi malam. Bodo amat mikirin tuh duo monyet, aku langsung ngeluarin buku tempatku tulis 'plan KK'. Setelah itu aku kembali meratapi nasibku setelah membaca kembali apa yang kutulis dibuku itu.

**-Plan KK-**

**1. Senyum**

Yang nomor satu aja udah gagal sejak tadi pagi.

**2. masuk kelas yang bertuliskan X.1**

Baru bisa masuk kelas pas jam istirahat, apa ini masih bisa dikatakan berhasil?

"hai!"

**3. pilih tempat duduk yang kosong, dan memang tidak ada yang tempati**

Baiklah yang ini benar benar bikin aku bingung, tadi aku memang udah milih tempat duduk kosong, tapi katanya Eunhyuk udah boking tuh tempat duduk.

"aku boleh duduk disini gak?"

Tapi kan baru katanya, lagi pula setelah itu aku memang duduk dibangku yang belum ada yang tempati. Jadi ini juga bisa dikatakan berhasil apa tidak?

**4. mengikuti pelajaran disekolah**

Umm, kayaknya yang ini masih bisa dikatan berhasil deh. Tapikan yang jam pertama aku gak ikut,

"oi~~ iron man..."

ah bodo amat kan yang kedua dan seterusnya aku masih ngikutin.

**5. Menyapa dan mengajak kencan Taemin**

/BRAKK

"KENAPA YANG NOMOR LIMANYA MASIH BEGINI?!" aku menggebrak meja kantin sangat keras.

"aduuuh, kalau bicara biasa aja kali. Emang kamu baca apaan sih, serius amat. dari tadi aku bicara sama kau tau gak?" huh, aku langsung mengangkat wajahku yang dari tadi masih terus natapin buku menuju kearah orang yang berbicara. Dan dia adalah..

.

.

.

.

Huh? Ooo.. tidak tidak. Ini pasti gara-gara plan yang nomor 5 aku jadi menghayal kalau dia ada disini. kukedipkan mataku berkali kali sambil sesekali menggosoknya. apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kucoba menatap wajahnya kembali dan-

.

.

.

.

.

.

/BRAKK

" TAEMIN OPPA?" aku kembali menggebrak meja. Kulihat Taemin oppa terlonjak kaget sambil mengusap telinganya berkali kali.

Gayanya terlihat seperti bukan Taemin oppa. Taemin oppa tidak akan memakai seragam seberantakan itu. Huh, seragam? Jangan dulu, Taemin oppa kan sudah kuliah ngapain dia pakai seragam SMAnya lagi. Atau jangan-jangan yang didepanku ini memang bukan Taemin oppa. Trus siapa ;_;

"hoiii~~! Kau dengar tidak sih?! Dari tadi menghayal terus. Aku tidak tau siapa orang yang kau sebut tadi tapi aku bukan Taemin oppa, aku- jdkfsh"

Tuhkan benar, dia bukan Taemin Oppa. Trus siapa?

/BRAKK

Kali ini bukan aku.. suerr, bukan itu orang yang didepanku yang gebrak meja. Aku aja sampai kaget banget.

"yak! Kau dengar tidak sih! Cih, aku baru tau ternyata iron man selama ini tidak memiliki telinga"

/BRAKK

"excusme me! Aku tidak tau kau siapa, begitupun juga kau tidak tau aku siapa. Jangan seenaknya panggil aku iron man. Aku masih punya nama. Lagi pula aku perempuan, kau punya mata atau tidak?!" aku balas menggebrak meja.

/BRUGG (kalau 'brakk' teruskan bosan, kekeke)

"kau sendiri yang tadi pagi bilang kalau kau ironman. kalau bukan iron man terus namamu siapa? aku jelas-jelas punya mata, kau sendiri punya telinga apa enggak. Dari tadi diajak bicara eh malah melamun" ia menggebrak meja lagi.

/BRUGG

/TRAKK

"HUAAAAAAAHHH!"

Tuhan, kapan kesialanku akan berakhir...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**siapa yang menantikan update-an dari nih ff. hahaha kayak ada yang bakal suka aja huhuhu T_T maaf yah cerita ini lama banget updetnya udah hampir 1 bulan atau udah 1 bulan lebih? gak tau yang penting maaf banget. sebenarnya udah mau diapdet sejak dulu tapi gara gara beritanya suamiku yang mau keluar dari boybandnya jadi badmood untuk upddet. trus kenapa diupdet sekarang? karena mau aja. hahahaha. silent reader juga bikin aku badmood. baiklah sudah curhatnya.**

**buat Yixingcom maaf yah kalau bahsanya bikin bingung, hahaha author aja bingung, kalau yang chapter ini gimana? kalau masih bingung dimaafin yahh. soalnya udah mau bulan puasa kkeke. dan buat Natasha nih ceritanya udah dilanjutin, maaf kalau pendek. dan si Kyungsoo memang ada rasa ketertarikan mah si Taemin tapi cuma kayak sebatas fans dan idola. eh gak tau juga sih, liat aja nanti author juga gak tau. hahaha.**

**sekali lagi terrima kasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk membaca ff ini dan juga mau ngereview. yang cuma baca doang.. gak tau sih, kalau dimarahin kan gak enak aku juga gak marah sebenarnya. cuma gregetan aja tuh kotak ripiuw ada besar banget dibawah apa capeknya sih buat ngetik 1 huruf aja. baiklah..**

**so... please review and Thankyou! **


	4. Chapter 3

Haii,, namaku Kim Kyungsoo. Anak kelima dari 6 bersaudara di keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang sederhana namun hangat. Umurku masih 14 tahun. Punya perasaan kagum kepada sepupu sendiri. bingung juga sih untuk apa aku menceritakan kisahku ini. Cuma kepikiran aja buat ceritain kisah kehidupan smaku aja. Hahaha, well baiklah ini kisahku...

Previous Chapter:

"kau sendiri yang tadi pagi bilang kalau kau ironman. kalau bukan iron man terus namamu siapa? aku jelas-jelas punya mata, kau sendiri punya telinga apa enggak. Dari tadi diajak bicara eh malah melamun" ia menggebrak meja lagi.

/BRUGG

/TRAKK

"HUAAAAAAAHHH!"

Tuhan, kapan kesialanku akan berakhir...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Life Story**

**Author: Kim Ee Da**

**Warning: OOC banget, genderswitch, tupo, author baru, dll**

**Genre: gak tau tentuin sendiri**

**Point of view: D.O (Do Kyungsoo)**

**happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huh?!

.

.

.

Apa ini? yang dimangkuk itu pisang?! Itu Lebih mirip bubur bayi. Apa itu, Bakso? Kenapa ada mie berwarna kuning ?! kuahnya lebih mirip liur,,Ewh. Yang digelas itu es jeruk mungkin, masih penuh belum diminum kayaknya. Haha, topingnya pake sambel.. itu sambel apa tomat? Ya tuhan, apa siswa disini makan semenjijikkan begitu? Mual jadinya. Dan yang paling penting..

"APA YANG KULAKUKAN DISINIIIIIIII?!"

"geezz, dari tadi kau berteriak terus, tau! Udah sana cepat cuci piring!" kulihat kearah Jongin -yah aku baru tau Jongin- ia sedang mengumpulkan piring-piring dimeja kantin lalu membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

**_#flashback_**

/BRUGG

/TRAKK

"HUAAAAAAAHHH!" teriakku kaget.

GAWAT. Mejanya... mejanya miring! Untung aja meja dan kursi dikantin terbuat dari besi. Jadi salah satu kakinya tuh meja Cuma bengkok dikit gak patah kayak dinovel-novel. Tapi tetap aja bikin efek kemiringan pada meja tersebut (?) sekuat apa aku bisa membengkokkan besi? O.o

kulirik cowok yang dari tadi ku ajak berkelahi, dia sama aja. Natapin tuh meja bulat-bulat lalu kembali menatapku.

DEG

Tatapan kita bertemu. Btw yang 'deg' itu bukan karena aku jatuh cinta sama dia loh.. Cuma gak biasa aja ditatap orang. IYA,, gak biasa aja...

"KIM JONGIN!" spontan aja kita mengalihkan tatapan-yang tadi saling tatap- ke sang pemilik suara yang sedang berjalan kearah kami dengan terburu-buru. Jadi namanya tuh cowok Kim Jongin.

"ah...hahaha" Jongin tertawa canggung. "namaku Kai, Leeteuk Saem. Dan ada apa?"

Sh*t. mungkin aku gampang lupa sama nama atau mukanya orang. Tapi kalau giliran Leeteuk Saem, dia dan hukumannya tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Wahh, pasti bakal dihukum lari lagi T_T

"pelanggaran apa lagi yang kau lakukan sekarang hah?!" leeteuk Saem melototkan matanya ke Jongin. Hiiii, walau bukan aku yang dipelototi Leeteuk Saem masih sangat seram.

"Saem! Bukan aku yang ngerusak meja ini. Aku Cuma lewat didepan mejanya terus kaget liat dia menggebrak keras meja ini" LIAR! Dasar pembuaaal.

/BRUGG

Aku menggebrak meja lagi.

"bohong, Saem. Dia sendiri yang dari tadi gebrak-gebrak meja orang yang sedang makan dan baca buku" kutunjuk ramen dan buku yang masih bertahan dimeja yang miring itu sambil menatap tajam Jongin. Baiklah, itu tidak sepenuhnya bohongkan? Aku memang sedang baca buku tadi.

/BRUGG

"bohong, saem. Kau yang duluan menggebrak meja, jadi aku membalasnya. Lagipula mangkuk ramen itu masih penuh. Kau belum memakannya!" ia juga menggebrak meja lalu balas menatapku tajam. Oh ayolah, kita saling tatap kembali. Tapi yang ini rasanya beda (?)

/BRUGG

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!" Leeteuk Saem menggebrak meja. Spontan aja kami –lagi lagi- mengalihkan tatapan kearah guru BK Xoxo High School itu.

"aku tidak peduli siapa yang melaku-"

/TRAKK

Hahahaha, mejanya makin miring. Bukuku aja hampir jatuh gara-gara mejanya miring banget, untung udah kuselamatin deluan. Dan yang kali ini bukan gara-gara aku, yang terakhir gebrak mejakan Leeteuk Saem.

.

/CRASHH

.

O.o

.

Emm.. itu suara apa? Kulihat Leeteuk Saem dan Jongin memandang horror sesuatu yang berada dilantai. Karena penasaran aku mengikuti arah pandangan mereka berdua dan melihat-

.

.

.

.

"YAKK KALIAN MURID MURID NAKAL APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA MEJA DAN MANGKUKKU?!"

.

.

-Mangkuk ramenku yang sudah terpecah belah dan menyebar dimana-mana beserta isinya. Hehehe, aku Cuma ingat buku sampai lupa punya semangkuk ramen.

Jadi kesimpulan dari kisah ini adalah, 'kalau kau terlalu sering bersama pacar kau akan melupakan kehadiran sahabat. Sampai pada akhirnya kau harus menyelamatkan antara pacar dan sahabat kau akan memilih pacar, padahal sebenarnya sahabatlah yang paling butuh pertolonganmu. Jadi hargailah sahabatmu kalau tidak mau dimarahi ibu kantin sekolah'

.

.

.

.

Apa yang kupikirkan?! Baiklah lupakan..

**_#end Flashback_**

Jadi setelah kita diteriakin ibu kantin itu, kita berdua-jongin dan aku- dimarahi sama ibu kantin. Kemana Leeteuk Saem? Ia cuman diam-diam aja merhatiin kita. Ibu kantin kira kami berdua yang merusak meja dan mangkuknya sehingga dimarahi oleh Leeteuk Saem, jadi dia ikut memarahi kami. Dasar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Pada akhirnya kita dihukum mencuci semua peralatan makan yang ada dikantin.

"HUAAAH! Nyebelin banget tauuuu. Yang salah siapa yang disalahin siapa, yang rugi siapa?!" aku menjambak rambutku sendiri. aku masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Diamlah.. kau bukan satu-satunya pihak yang kesal disini. Cepatlah mencuci piring, aku sudah hampir selesai mangumpulkan semua piring kotor disini" Jongin meletakkan gelas berisi cairan berwarna hijau kental dan berbusa dihadapanku. Seriously? Cara makan siswa disini memang menjijikkan.

"sudah kuputuskan! Leeteuk Saem adalah pemeran antagonis dalam kisah hidupku!" ujarku berapi api sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"berapa kali aku harus menyuruhmu untuk diam,, Cepatlah mencuci piring!" Jongin menatapku malas.

"kau curang! Kenapa kerjaanmu hanya mengumpulkan piring dan gelas? Sedangkan aku harus mencuci piring sendirian"

"kau sendiri yang membagi tugasnya tadi, kau tahu? Lagipula aku juga mengumpulkan mangkuk, sendok, pisau, dan garpu, sedangkan kau hanya mencuci piring"

"oh iyaya.." aku menepuk jidatku sendiri lalu berjalan ketempat cuci piring sambil membawa gelas berisi cairan hijau tersebut. Aku menyalakan kran air dan mulai mencuci piring.

(A: Kyungsoo yang polos~~ hahaha, maaf numpang nyempil)

Kulihat jongin sudah selesai meletakkan piring terakhir yang juga peralatan makan yang terakhir, berarti pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

"aku sudah selesai.. di sekolah sudah tidak ada orang loh, bahkan ibu kantinnya udah pulang. mau kutinggal atau ditunggu?" katanya sambil mencuci tangan.

"sudah gak ada orang yah? Temanin dong,, masa aku cuci piring di sekolah yang sudah kosong, Kan aneh. Kau juga tidak akan macem-macemkan?" aku nengok kearahnya sebentar dan mendapati si Jongin smirk. Ngapain dia?

"macem-macem apa maksudmu? Ah mungkin aku akan melakukannyah, mumpung disini hanya ada kita berdua" Jongin seduktif. Aku memandangnya horror sekaligus kaget. btw seduktif itu apa yah? aku lupa.

"MWO! Kau tidak serius akan menyiramku dengan airkan? Atau memasukkan kecoa kedalam tasku, atau membaca buku harianku, atau mencuri pulpenku, at-"

"grrhh baiklah... aku akan menemanimu. Aku tidak akan macam-macam tenang saja. Lagi pula bukan ungyaungyaungya"aku tidak mendengar apa yang dia bilang terkhir karena dia berbicara hampir berbisik dan juga tertutupi oleh suara kran air. Ah bodo amat, pasti gak penting.

"ohh iya, kita udah sering bicara sedari tadi tapi aku belum mengetahui namamu. Aku Kai, namamu siapa?" ia kembali mengajakku bicara.

"Kai? Kupikir namamu Jongin?" aku menghentikan sebentar pekerjaanku lalu berbalik untuk menatapnya yang duduk dikursi tempatku meletakkan tas yang dekat dengan tempat cuci piring.

"hahaha, Kim Jong In itu nama asliku. Kalau disingkat jadinya Kai. Jadi panggil Kai saja" o.. tunggu dulu 'Kim. Jong. In' kalau disingkat itu 'KJI' kalau dibaca cepat jadinya 'KEJI'. K dan I memang udah cocok, tapi A dapat dari mana?

"baiklah.. aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, kau bukan orang pertama yang berpikir begitu. Jadi huruf A itu didapat dari 'Jong'-" aku memandangnya aneh. Nyambung dari mana 'Jong' dan 'A'

"oi oi oi, aku belum selesai bicara. Jadi kata 'Jong' itu mirip dengan 'Jjang' kan Cuma 1 huruf aja yang diubah. Dan itu diubah jadi huruf 'A' jadinya KAI deh.. wkwkwkwkwkw :V" dasar gila. Penjelasan apaan juga itu? Dasar aneh. Sudah gila, aneh -_-

"aku Kyungsoo. Kim Kyungsoo" setelah itu aku berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan kerjaanku. Aku sudah malas berbicara dengannya.

...

Akhirnya aku selesai mencuci piring. Sekarang aku sedang mencuci tanganku. Sedari tadi waktu aku sedang mencuci piring aku terus saja mendengar Kai tertawa. Kupikir dia hanya sedang sms-an dengan temannya tapi saat aku selesai mencuci tangan, aku menemukannya sedang cengar cengir aneh sambil menatapku. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang aneh padaku jadi aku mengecek penampilanku tapi tidak ada yang aneh sampai akhirnya aku menatap benda yang berada diantara kedua pahanya Kai dengan melotot. KENAPA BISA DALAM KEADAAN TERBUKA DAN BERDIRI SEPERTI ITU?!

"KAI! Kau membacanya?! Kembalikann" aku baru saja mau merampas bukuku tapi dia sudah terlanjur mengangkat buku itu keatas kepalanya sehingga tanganku malah mendorong perutnya sampai terjatuh dari kursi. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil bukuku kembali.

"YAKK! Kenapa bisa bukuku ada padamu? Kau membuka tasku yah?" aku memeluk bukuku posesif sambil menatapnya curiga.

"hahahahaha, aku hanya tidak sengaja menemukannya diatas tasmu. Aku berencana memasukkannya kedalam tasmu tapi tidak sengaja membaca apa itu lagi.. ohh 'Plan KK'" ia lalu bangkit berdiri dari jatuhnya tadi. Aku masih menatapnya curiga sambil mencoba memasukkan bukuku kedalam tas.

"aku tidak percaya" aku masih menatapnya curiga.

"yasudah,, emang Taemin siapa? Kau suka yah sama dia... ohh tadi kau juga mengira aku Taemin. Geez, seharusnya aku bilang saja kalau aku Taemin jadi kau malah akan jatuh cinta padaku, ckckck aku menyesal.." apa-apaan dia? Dan dia tidak mengenal Taemin oppa? Ohh.. jadi Taemin Oppa tidak popular semasa SMA-nya yah.. atau dia tidak kenal kerana dia juga siswa baru? Ahh molla..

"aku tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta padamu. Dan kau tidak perlu tau siapa itu Taemin Oppa. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu"

"kalau Taemin yang kau maksud itu Lee Taemin berarti kau kurang beruntung" Lee Taemin memang nama lengkapnya Taemin Oppa. Apa yang dia maksud aku kurang beruntung? Aku memandangnya penasaran.

"heii jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu, gadis manis. Kutau kau pasti penasaran kenapa kau bisa tidak beruntungkan?" ia menaik turunkan alisnya. Kalimat terakhirnya benar-benar terdengar menyebalkan. Dan ugh.. aku benci mengakui ini tapi aku memang sangat penasaran. Mungkin sajakan ini ada hubungannya dengan alasannya pindah ke Korea.

Aku terus memandangnya dengan wajah sangat penasaran tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Lagi pula aku yakin dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"baiklah.. aku akan memberitahumu..." mataku sudah bersinar-sinar mendengar perkataannya.

"tapi ada syaratnya" dan akhirnya mataku langsung meredup seketika.

"apa..?" tanyaku geram. Rasanya geregetan banget. Tau gak rasanya pas tau Baekhyun pacaran ama Taeyeon padahal dia janji bakal pacaran diumur 35. eh maksudnya rasanya pas baru aja mau dikasih tau rahasia malah dikasihih syarat.

"hahahaha, soalnya Kyungsoo Unik sih. Biasanya cewek kalau diberi tau sesuatu yang kayak gitu pasti jadinya sedih. Tapi kamu malah penasaran, jadi pengen aku cium..hahahaha" diamlahhh.. pipiku terasa panas, tapi ini Cuma karena aku memang tidak biasa dipuji loh.. bukan gara-gara tersipu. Emang dia memujiku?!

"gak usah bercanda deh! Cepat katakannnn!" baiklah, lebih baik aku melupakan saja yang tadi.

"oke oke, hahaha. Syaratnya adalah... kau tidak boleh kencan sama Taemin-" aku menatapnya garang. enak aja dia nyuruh nyuruh seenaknya. Baru saja aku mau buka mulut, tapi dia mendahuluiku bicara.

"ini adalah syaratnya jadi kau tidak boleh menolak. Baiklah kuulangi. Kau tidak boleh kencan sama Taemin, Kencan sama aku aja sekarang.." lalu dia menggenggam tanganku lalu menarikku keluar sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"huahhh padang rumputnya indahh..." aku memejamkan mataku lalu menghirup udara segar sebanyak banyaknya._

_"bagaimana, kau senang?" kurasakan ia memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Aku lalu menyandarkan tubuhku pada dadanya yang bidang._

_Dan tanpa kami ketahui.. ada seseorang dibalik semak-semak memandang mereka nanar sambil berlinang air mata._

_"kupikir kau mencintaiku, kupikir hanya aku ynag bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukanmu. kenapa kau menghianatiku, disaat aku sedang mengandung buah hati kita berdua... Prabowo" katanya_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"oke... aku tidak akan melanjutkan ini! aku mual dengan ini" kugenggam handphoneku dengan gemas lalu memandang kesekelilingku. Aku sedang berada di taman kota gak jauh dari sekolah. Kai yang menculikku kesini, setelah itu dia membawaku duduk disalah satu kursi taman dan meninggalkanku entah kemana. Dia bilang ingin membeli sesuatu dan menyuruhku untuk menunggunya disini. Tapi aku sudah menunggu lama dan dia belum juga kembali. Dia kemana?

"ohh, kupikir perempuan biasanya suka kalau diajak kencan ke taman kota. Maaf kalau kau tidak menyukainya" kudengar suara Kai berasal dari belakangku. Aku membalikkan badan untuk melihat Kai sedang berjalan kearahku membawa dua gelas bubble tea.

"ahh.. tidak juga, maksudku aku memang tidak suka diajak kencan olehmu.. tapi perkataanku yang sebelumnya bukan karena itu.. tadi aku bicara sama handphoneku.." dia memandangku bingung sebentar lalu menyerahkan satu bubble tea-nya padaku.

"ini aku yang traktir. maaf lama, antriannya panjang sekali sih. Kupikir kau sudah kabur" aku menerimanya lalu dia duduk disampingku sambil meminum bubble tea nya.

"kau yang membawaku kesini, kau juga yang harus membawaku pulang. Aku tidak pernah bisa menghafal jalanan di kota ini walau aku sudah 14 tahun hidup disini" ahh kenapa aku malah curhat.. ah bodo amat. Keep calm and drink bubble tea.

"hum.. sisanya kau tinggal dimana?"

"umurku memang 14 tahun, tahun ini." kulihat dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"ohh iya, apaa.. kau sunbae ku..?" tanyaku takut-takut. Hell ya, kalau dia memang sunbae-ku berarti aku sudah sangat lancang dari tadi berkata kasar padanya.

"ohh.. kau siswa baru yaa.. tentu saja kau hoobae-ku. Aku satu tingkat diatasmu, bocah. Kenapa, kau menyesali perbuatanmu sebelumnya? Ckck, kupikir kau tidak akan pernah menyadarinya.."

" ehehe.. Taemin Oppa lulus SMA tahun lalu, kupikir siswa baru tidak mungkin mengenalnya. Tapi kau mengenalnya, berarti kau mungkin saja pernah menjadi hoobaenya Taemin Oppa. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memanggil Taemin oppa 'sunbae'?"

"yakk, kau bahkan tidak memanggilku sunbae, tapi terserahmu sajalah. Taemin itu ketua klub dance sekolah dulu. Orang bilang dancenya sangat keren. Dia sangat terkenal kau tahu. Cih.. aku bahkan bisa melakukan gerakan yang lebih baik darinya" ohh jadi Taemin Oppa memang orang yang popular. Dan Kai adalah salah satu hatersnya..

"jadi kau anggota dari klub dance yang iri karena Taemin Oppa memiliki banyak penggemar. Dance Taemin Oppa memang keren, tampangnya juga ganteng.. sifatnya, kelakuannya, suara-"

"stop right there... aku mual mendengarnya" ia berlagak seperti orang yang mau muntah.

"waahh aku sampai lupa" aku menepuk jidatku lalu menolah kearahnya. Kenapa dia? Gelisah amat.

"bubble tea ini rasa apa?" tanyaku polos. Kulihat Kai tampak sedikit lega dan kembali duduk tenang. Kenapa dia?

"dari tadi kau belum meminumnya? Itu rasa taro" ia menunjuk bubble teaku.

"aku sudah meminumnya, rasanya aneh. Ini baru kedua kaliku minum bubble tea, yang pertama dulu yang kuminum rasa coklat" Taro bubble tea rasanya aneh, heran kenapa Luhan eonni sangat menyukainya. Enakan juga yang coklat.

"oh kau mau tukaran? Ini rasa coklat lohh" ia mengoncang-goncangkan bubble tea nya.

"ogah, punyamu sudah hampir habis, aku Cuma bilang rasanya aneh bukan berarti tidak suka" dia hanya membulatkan mulutnya.

Setelah itu kita hanya terdiam sambil meminum minuman masing-masing. Dia serius ngajakin kencan apa tidak seh? Masa' datang ke taman kota Cuma buat minum bubble tea -_- Ehh ngapain juga mikirin gitu, udah bagus kan begini. Aku kayak berharap banget ada yang ngajakin kencan.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitar dan melihat seorang wanita terduduk sendirian dibangku taman tidak jauh dari tempatku dan Kai duduk sambil membaca majalah Victoria secret. Ehh gila ngapain baca gituan disini. Ehh ngomong ngomong soal secret..

"oh.. aku baru ingat,," aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya. Lagi-lagi, dia kenapa sih? Dari tadi duduknya gak tenang gitu.

"tadikan kau mau bilang alasannya kenapa –ngeh.. kenapa aku kurang beruntung.." sumpah gak enak banget bilang gitu,, hello Lucky is my middle name.

"ohh iya, tadi kau bilang 'bicara dengan handphoneku' siapa yang meneleponmu?"

"ohh tadi bukan ditelpon, aku sedang baca ff-nya prabowo-jokowi. Tapi ceritanya terlalu melankolis dan tidak masuk akal. Kalau memang gak sadar ada yang merhatiin dibalik semak-semak kenapa dia bisa ceritain, aneh" aku memang suka baca fanfiction. Apalagi kalau castnya itu prabowi (prabowo-jokowi), I think prabowi look more cute than Baekyeon :') aku rapopo

"ohh gitu yah.. ahahaha.." ia menggaruk dahinya (?) wahh sia*an nih anak. Aku baru sadar, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"woii tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan deh. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnyaaa" aku menatapnya garang. Ayolahh sekarang aku jadi makin penasarankan. Sebesar apa rahasianya Taemin Oppa sampai Kai terlihat tegang begitu dan tidak berani menjawab?

"pertanyaan yang mana?" kai masang muka sok polos. mukanya minta ditabok...

"ngggggggggggggggghhh udah jangan sok tidak tauuu, males ngulangin pertanyaannya. Jawab aja langsung sekarang" yahh udah geregetan bangetkan jadinya. Tanganku udah dikepalin dari tadi, jaga-jaga kalau dia masang muka menyebalkan kayak tadi langsung ditabok aja.

"ehehehehe, sebenarnya gak penting juga sih jawabannya. Kamunya saja yang terlalu penasaran. Penasaran yah kenapa?" Kai menaik turunkan alisnya. Sumpah apapun ekspresinya nih orang benar-benar pengen ditabok. Sabar tangannn, kau harus menahan dirimu sebentar..

"udaaah katakan aja cepetaaannn!"

"hohoho, baiklah. Jadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" tangan saatnya kau beraksi.

/hap

(suara batu bertemu kertas. gak Ngerti? Maksudnya Kai nahan Tinjunya Dio)

"iya, maaf-maaf ahahha. Jadi sebenarnya Taemin pernah bilang kalau dia tidak suka cewek yang suka datang terlambat kesekolah. Kau terlambat datang kan tadi pagi? Hahahaha, aku tidak dong"

.

.

1 detik

.

.

O.o

.

.

2 detik

.

.

huh?

.

.

3 detik

.

.

Jadi itu doang alasannya. Waah padahal udah seneng banget kirain bakal ada hubungannya dengan alasan dia pindah ke Korea, padahal gak ada sama sekali.

.

.

4 detik

.

.

Darimana dia tau aku terlambat datang sekolah tadi?

.

.

5 detik

.

"KAU YANG TADI PAGI JATUH DARI SEPEDA YAH?!" gilaaaaaaaaa udah dari tadi ketemu sama ngobrol tapi baru sekarang nyadarnya. Kyungsoo kau benar-benar lelet.

Ia memandangku kaget sambil mengusap telinganya. "geez, kalau bicara biasa aja kali, jadi banyak yang liatin kan. Lagi pula kau memang baru sadar yah? Dasar lelet, makanya pake smartfern" cih, tapi emang bener sih. Aku lelet. Tapi ini bukan penyakit lohh, ini bawaan dari ibu, tapi entah kenapa Cuma aku aja yang bawa penyakit leletnya ibuku. Saudara-saudaraku aja cepat tanggap, akunya aja yang lelet. Baik lupakan yang ini.

"ehh tapi perasaan tadi kamu juga terlambat yah? Jangan bilang kalau kamu punya jalan rahasia masuk ke sekolah.." aku menatapnya curiga.

"iya dong, hebatkan?" iya meletakkan jari jempol dan telunjuk didagunya. Duhh gimana jelasinnya yah.. yang penting masang pose sok cool gitu. Eh sikunya kenapa?

"sikumu berdarah. Apa kau tidak apa apa? Tunggu sebentar" sikunya berdarah. Agak takut juga sih sama darah, tapi sebagai manusia yang peduli sosial harus ditolongkan? Aku mencari plester obat didalam tasku.

Ia memandangku malas. "ini gara-gara kau tau.."

"ehh.. kok bisa? Apa gara-gara ngangkat piring pas dihukum tadi?" kenapa bisa gara-gara aku? Perasaan aku gak pernah nyakitin dia../eaa bahasanya

"ckckckck, lagi-lagi lupa. Dasar nenek, gak ingat yah yang tadi pagi kau sendiri yang tidak mau memasangkan pleter obat ini ke lukaku" ia mengeluarkan plester obat dari saku celananya. Ehh yang tadi pagi.. aku menepuk jidatku sendiri. dasar bodoh.

"kau sudah punya plester obat, tapi kenapa tidak kau pasang sendiri kelukamu, dasar bodoh" ia menyentil dahiku masih tetap dengan wajah malasnya. Kenapa malah dia yang menyentil dahiku, seharusnya kan aku yang melakukannya ke dia.

"tadi niatnya mau kupanggil iron man, tapi kayaknya bocah lelet lebih cocok deh. Ahh bodo amat, pasangin dongg" ia menyodorkan plester obatnya kepadaku. Sekarang dia memasang wajah manjanya. Seriously, berapa banyak macam ekspresi yang kau punya? ahh cuma 1 doang. semua ekspresinyakan menyebalkan -_-

Aku perhatiin nih pleter obat kok mirip yah sama plester obat yang sering kubawa?

"waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, inikan plester obat yang kuberikan kekamu tadi pagi! Kenapa belum kau pake?!" aku memegang plester obat itu dengan kedua tanganku dan memandangnya antusias (?) untung gambarnya lighting mcqueen, dulu hampir aja aku mau beli yang gambarnya bendera bajak lautnya Luffy. Sama aja -_- baik lupakan.

"tuh kan baru ingat, jangan bilang kau belum ingat kalau kau sendiri yang tadi pagi tidak mau bantu masangin nih plester obat?" lagi-lagi masang muka malas. Tapi aku sejahat itu yah, tidak mau bantu orang yang terluka. Tuh kan aku benar-benar pelupa..

"ehehehe, maaf. Yasudah, sini sikumu" aku meraih sikunya lalu memasangkan plester obat itu ke sikunya dengan hati-hati.

"udah selesai? Kalau gitu ayo pulang" ia berdiri dari tempat duduk lalu mengambil tasnya.

Hahaha, jadi gini rasanya kencan yah? Kau duduk-duduk ditaman, minum bubble tea, sudah itu pulang. By the way ini kencan pertamaku loh, gak tau juga sih ini bisa dibilang kencan apa nggak -_-

Aku menatapnya aneh. "kenapa?" tanyanya.

"gak, gak ada apa apa. Baiklah ayo pulang" aku bangkit dari dudukku dan merapikan pakaianku lalu berjalan kearahnya yang sedang melepaskan standar dari sepedanya.

"hahaha, gak usah sekecewa itu juga kali. Maaf yah kencannya gak seru. Wkwkwk, sebagai permintaan maaf kubonceng nih naik sepeda pulangnya?" ia sudah duduk disepdanya dan menepuk nepuk tempat duduk boncengan dibelakangnya.

"rumahku jauh lohh dari sini.. yakin kuat bawa sepedanya?" tanyaku.

"kau bilang tadi gak bisa hapal jalan. Dari mana kau tau rumahmu jauh atau dekat dari sini?"

"soalnya aku kesekolah naik bus 10 menitan lebih baru sampai" aku mengingat-ingat kembali berapa menit yang ditempuh bus yang kutumpangi tadi pagi.

"sejam kubonceng pun masih kuatlahh kalau yang dibonceng kamu. Kamu sangat ringan kayak lagi naik sepeda sendiri, gak bonceng siapa-siapa"

"darimana kau tau aku ringan?" ia memandangku sebal.

"grrh.. siapa yang membawamu ke taman ini tadi?" oh iya..

"hehehe.." aku mengusap tengkukku. Lagi-lagi lupa, heran kenapa aku bisa rangking 1 di kelas aksel dulu.

Aku mengecek jam di jam tanganku . 05.06 pm. Jiaah lama bener aku pulangnya. Jam pulang sekolahkan jam 1 siang tadi. Pasti mama papah khawatir nih, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang telpon yah? Yah berarti gak ada yang khawatirin kyungsoo dong.

"baiklahh kalau gitu ayoo"aku langsung duduk keboncengan sepedanya Kai, dan menepuk punggungnya.

"ok, pegangan yang eraaat" aku memegang kedua sisi seragam yang dipakai Kai. Gak meluk loh, Cuma pegang. Dan diapun mulai mengayuh sepedanya sambil sesekali bertanya arah mana menuju rumahku. aku kan sudah bilang gak bisa hapal jalan jadi kukasih tau alamatnya aja langsung. wkwk Kai kayak tukang ojek :V

Aku menutup mataku menikmati udara yang menerpa wajahku sambil tersenyum. Bodo amat kalau nanti pulangnya telat, hemat dikit gak papakan? Wkwkwk. Ehh jadi keingat plan KK lagi. Ahh gak usah dipikirin dah. Anggap aja semuanya gagal, termasuk yang kelima. Dari pada kencan sama Taemin Oppa, eh malah diajak kencan sama orang yang mirip sama Taemin Oppa. Dia juga yang ngacauin semuanya dari plan yang pertama. Haha, gak juga ding, tapi aku pengen salahin semuanya kedia.

Aku menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "hihi, gak usah terlalu terbawa suasana juga kali, nanti kau jatuh cinta sama aku baru tau rasa, ha ha ha" ohh iya, aku terlalu melankolis. Hahahaha, maaf.

"aku gak terbawa suasana, dan aku gak akan pernah jatuh cinta sama kamu" aku memukul punggungnya keras.

"aww, appo. Hahahahahaha :V" dasar gila.

"yak! Hati-hati membawa sepeda, kau hampir membawa kita ke jalan raya"

"tapi tidakkan, hahahahahahahah" Mungkin Kai akan menjadi pemeran antagonis kedua dalam kisah hidupku. Dia sangat menyebalkan kau tahu... T_T

Yahh.. dan seperti inilah kisahku disaat hari pertama masuk SMU. Menyenangkan kah? Tidak, ini sangat melelahkan. Aku masih lelah habis cuci piring di sekolah tadi. Wahh tapi yang paling lelah disini kan Kai yah? Dia sudah ngangkat piring, mangkuk, gelas, dll dan sekarang memboncengku pulang kerumah.

"Kai apa kau lelah?" tanyaku khawatir.

"cieee, udah mulai perhatiaan. Jangan-jangan kau memang udah jatuh cinta ke aku yaa? Kan sudah kubilang tadi, kalau yang kubonceng itu kau, aku masih kuat" ughhh kali ini aku benar-benar yakin Kai berperan sebagai tokoh antagonis. Menyebalkan.

Dan akhirnya kami sampai di rumahku dengan selamat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tebecedengantidakelitnya**

**hai! maaf kalau lambat update lagi, hikss. setidaknya gak selama yang sebelumnya. ada yang lagi galau gak? aku galaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuu TT_TT Baekhyun.. kupikir kau mencintaiku? ternyata kau hanya mencium taiku (?) disini ada yang ngedukung pair Baekyeon gak? pasti disetiap permasalahan ada pro dan kontra kan? dan aku berada di pihak kontra. HIDUP BAEKYEOL! ganti huruf N jadi L. please jangan bash nae T_T galau sumpah nyesek.. tapi bukan berarti aku gak setuju sama Baekyeon.. aku cuma masih belum bisa terimaaa, if that's what make you happy, then i'll let you go Baekhyun. but i will never let kriss go T_T suamiku belum kembali dari rmah sekarang ada berita lagi selingkuhanku punya pacar TwT**

**kenapa jadinya curhat? maaf lupakan yang diatas.**

**cerita ini makin geje yah? wkwkwk maaf soalnya buatnya sambil merhatiin foto cewek & cowok berduaan dimobil sambil ketawa ketiwi (mewek). kasian jones :V. makasih banget yang masih setia baca nih ff walaupun geje. btw yang chapter kemarin author lupa nulis tebece kan? hahahah, sorry. mau ngomong apa lagi yah? ahhhh Baekhyun jangan tinggalkan naeeee *nangis ketjer. aku tau aku udah punya Luhan ama Kris, tapi kamukan selingkuhan naeeee.. Kris kapan kambek home kamu?!**

**Yixingcom, kalau temannya Kyungsoo emang Eunhae tapi kayaknya bakal bertambah seiring perjalanan waktu. Kaisoo32, iya aku sengaja buat bahasanya unformal, soalnya author gak suka sama yang terlalu melankolis. rifdahafifah4, Kai sama Dio masih lama pacarannya :V, ehh gak tau juga ding, ini udah update cepat apa belum? sun, ah bisa aja kamu, sini aku cipok /plakk. hahaha, xiumin sama Minseok beda, soalnya gak tau siapa lagi yang bagusnya pairnya Luhan kan sehun udah jadi adiknya :V**

**makasih kepada yang udah mau nyempatin ripiuw nih ff gaje.. sumpah bingung ini viewnya lebih dari 1000 tapi yang ngereview cuma berapa coba? saya sebagai author baru yang masih labil jadi sedih :') aku cuma butuh sumbangan review lohh, bukan minta sumbangan uang. ngereview gak membunuh kan? **

**so... please review and Thankyou! **


End file.
